Housemates
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: Another in the KaraMel fanfiction challenge, Kara and Mon-El are housemates, she knows hes the Daxamite Prince, he knows shes Supergirl, hes living with her as part of the DEO agreement. Its KaraMel and the fanfiction challenge, so cheesy etc. One Shot AU


_Karamel Fan fiction Challenge, House mates AU. Kara and Mon-El are house mates, she knows he's the Prince, he knows she's Supergirl. One shot._

* * *

Kara was tired and upset as she returned home after a busy night. She walked through the front door rather than fly in the window. She kept reminding herself that since Mon-El moved in with her, she needed to pretend to be human. He knew who she was but he had human friends who didn't know her secret. She had to be careful.

She took a deep breath, half regretting asking the DEO to release the Daxamite into her custody. He was nice enough charming and funny, and she could be herself around him. But he was what could only be described as a 'Lad'. Immature, playful yet shying from any responsibility. He had a bar job, but they seemed pretty flexible with his hours. He studied and sometimes trained with Kara or J'onn, but mostly seemed to be drinking or playing games consoles.

She opened the door to see him asleep on the sofa. His half eaten dinner was on the table next to him, along with 2 empty beer bottles. The addition of a few study books and his notes in piles clearly suggested he was studying when he fell asleep, she smiled slightly to herself. She liked this side of him, the studious Mon-El. Rather than when she returned home to find him and a random woman getting hot and heavy on the sofa, or when he had college friends all drinking. Or the terrible day when he and college friends were playing spin the bottle and strip poker.

On her Kitchen surface were a few plates. The first was a plate of pasta in sauce, with a note saying 'Heat me'. Next to it there was a bowl of grated cheese with a note saying 'Sprinkle me on pasta'. Finally a bowl of salad and bread with notes suggesting she could pick what she wanted to finish her meal. She smiled and hungrily followed the instructions. It was good. Just what she needed after a long day. Comfort food when she needed comfort.

She looked over to the Sofa where he was still asleep. She felt affection for him, as selfish and as frustration as he was he could be considerate and kind when she least expected it. After dropping the plates in the sink she walked over to him and grabbed the blanket that was on the arm chair. She started to drape it over him.

As she rested the blanket on him, he stirred awake. Swiftly he grabbed her wrist, pulling her so she fell on top off him. Holding her tightly in a super human grip.

She gasped as she landed on his chest, he blurrily looked at her pushing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi" he smiled then realised what an uncomfortable position they were in and let go of her wrist. She looked quizzically at him, "Sorry odd dreams, and still not used to being on this strange planet, always on guard". Defending his actions, she understood them well, the Crown Prince of Daxam would be a constant target for most people, so being on guard would be natural. She did feel sorry that he was still on edge.

She shuffled to the other end of the sofa, and he swung his legs around so he was sitting. Having shaken off the sleep he studied her. Noticing her slightly blurry red eyes from tears, and smiled softly at her, before stretching and standing and walking to the fridge. He took out a box, and grabbed 2 forks from the drawer, as well as 2 glasses from the cupboard. Silently he sat back down, putting everything on the table and taking a bottle from the side of the sofa. He poured 2 drinks, and then taking the blanket he put it over himself and her, and offered her a glass.

"The rum from the bar, the only drink that gets us drunk" he smiled, and picking up the box opened it revealing a selection of tasty looking cakes inside. He also handed her a fork, she smiled taking the drink and fork. She placed her drink on the table and took the box of cakes. Hungrily she started to eat, placing the box between them. He smiled watching her. He picked up his fork and started eating as well.

"This is so good" she groaned, "where did you get them?" it was the best thing she had tasted in a while, light, fluffy and flavoursome. Each bite something different and so heavenly.

"A shop on the way home from college, have you tried the chocolate one yet?" she shook her head, and he offered her a bite from his fork, which she happily took, she groaned again as she tried the cake. Was it possible to be in love with a cake she wondered?

"You need to visit there more" she beamed, finishing the chocolate cake, and putting down her fork offering the rest to him, he shook his head and closed the box putting it on the table.

"So what upset you" he asked, she shrunk into herself and pulled her knees into her chest, slowly drinking her Rum. It concerned him a little. She was normally chattier, more open.

"There was a girl I couldn't save earlier" she whispered, "I tried, so much just couldn't get there in time" her voice started to crack. His heart started to break for her, he hated seeing her sad, she was always to kind and compassionate to everyone she met.

"Come here" he offered, pulling the blanket back slightly. They were not at the cuddling stage yet she didn't think. They were not really at friends stage, but she needed comfort and he could be sweet, so she moved to lean against him. He wrapped his arm around her. She breathed deeply, he smelt good, and she could hear his heart beating loudly. His tight muscles covered by a soft jumper. This was not a healthy thought process. Their relationship, non-relationship, situation was mostly baffling to her. Both the last of their races, both living on Earth, trying to blend in, had made them closer that they should have been. But they came from waring races, with a long history of pain and hate focused on the other Planet. They were still struggling how they should act towards each other, it mostly seemed to play out as flirty banter.

"Your heart is on the wrong side" she declared, unsure why she made that statement. She had been listening to it beat for a number of minutes before she remembered humans had their hearts on the left.

"It's always been this side" he wasn't sure what the point was, he wasn't human. So how could it be wrong? He softly stroked her hair with his thumb as she cuddled more tightly to him. She had a slight burnt smell around her, there must have been a fire she was putting out.

"Mon-El" His name always felt odd, El was her family name, her house, so the name Mon-El just seemed strange for a Daxamite, more that he didn't have a surname as he was the Prince of his Planet so only went by Mon-El of Daxam.

"Yes" He answered softly, looking down at her.

"Thanks"

"What for?" He was confused as to what he had done. She normally scolded him, rather than thanked him.

"Dinner, cake, not being a jerk" she started listing things, realising that maybe she judged him harshly, he often left food and treats out for her, and nice smelling bath bombs in the bathroom with candles when there had been a big Supergirl rescue. He was a lot sweeter than she gave credit for.

"Anytime" he smiled and kissed her hair softly. She froze, that wasn't what friends did, but he wasn't from Earth so maybe that was normal on Daxam.

"Talk to me about Daxam" she hadn't really ever asked before, but suddenly wanted to know, what was his Planet like, it cant be that bad if he was from there.

"Really?" he asked shock and confusion washed over him, an emotional Kryptonian curled up against him wanting to know about Daxam. He must have had too much Rum.

"I miss Krypton, and we shared a star" She stated wistfully.

He started to tell her about a trip to Krypton he made a year before the two planets were destroyed, they chatted about how the air smelt and food in the capital city. The people he had met, clearly very sugar coated in the story as she knew how her people viewed his. Royal or not there was very little chance that they were as warm and friendly as he implied.

"Thanks" she said again, "It's nice to be around someone who know Krypton, I wish I had visited Daxam, your Planet was said to be beautiful" she leant back to look at him, he smiled back at her.

"I guess it was, I think I took it for granted, I wasn't very nice there, was a bit selfish and entitled" there was a sorrow in his voice, she knew it too well. They both had never considered that their homes would be taken from them. Even the day it happened no one really believed the danger was real. Krypton exploded and wiped out his home at the same time. How much had he lost, Prince, with everything provided to him, to a homeless Alien with nothing the other side of the universe, living with someone whose family was responsible for damage to his whole way of life, Yet he didn't moan, just got on with life and tried to make the best of it.

"I can't imagine that," she scoffed teasing him from the reputation of his party loving planet.

He faked shock, "I'm hurt" she beamed watching his face closely, from his grey eyes to his lips, so tempting. She hadn't really given much thought to him other than as a pesky little brother, since they met. Yet over the past few weeks, training with him, watching him in those wonderful tight black T-shirt (a size too small, she needed to thank Dana for that) she had started to think differently. Now looking into those grey eyes she was questioning herself a lot.

"How can I make it up to you?" she joked, watching closely as he responded, with a broad smile. He was so much more attractive when smiling, well that was what all the girls at the DEO said, now she finally saw it.

"Let me think…" he didn't get to finish the sentence, she closed the gap between them and kissed him. He froze for a second before reacting kissing her deeply. They frantically grabbed at each other. His hands in her hair, hers over his muscles his back, his jaw. She pushed him back into the sofa and straddled him, breaking away for a second to whisper "it's so good not to worry about hurting you." He chuckled as she started to kiss him again. His hands touching the bare flesh as her top rose a little while she moved closer to him. She shuddered a little at his touch, and in response ran her hands under his T-shirt. Feeling his smooth skin as she ran her left hand over his chest, her right stroked his face, then grabbed at his hair. She broke the kiss slightly and looked at him, his grey eyes slowly opened and he looked confused at her.

"You are really pretty" she declared, and then regretted it, not sure guys liked being called pretty.

"Thank you, I think!" he smiled in his normal good natured way.

"This means nothing though, just scratching an itch!" She sternly instructed, trying to justify how she was suddenly kissing him, when a few hours earlier she had told Alex that she couldn't stand being near him. She couldn't remember why she had said that either. Alex had laughed at her and told her to get him out of her system, go scratch that itch.

"It means something" he mocked, "Kryptonian nobility and Daxamite Royalty, pretty sure this is a first"

"Shut up Prince" she taunted and moved to continue kissing him, "No one outside this room gets to know about this"

"Kara!" Alex exclaimed staring at her little sister straddling her roommate, rather amused, she wasn't expecting her sister to be that proactive.

"Hey" awkwardly smiled Mon-El as Kara super sped away from him to stand with her sister.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" she questioned, flushing red eyes flicking between Alex and Mon-El.

"You sounded so sad on the phone, I decided to check on you, but you didn't answer the door so I let myself in" Alex explained, but her amusement at the situation was proving hard to keep a straight face.

Kara's face dropped, horrified that she missed her sister's knocking. She had been very focused on Mon-El.

"Seems you found something to lift you mood" Alex smirked. Mon-El looked a little uncomfortable, unsure how Alex would react to him and Kara, so excused himself and left the girls to chat.

Later that night after Mon-El had drifted to sleep, he saw his bedroom door open and Kara tip toe in and crawl into bed with him, she curled up next to him, and pulled his arm over her, smiling slightly he pretended to be asleep as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
